Laurine
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Muchos años han pasado ya desde que los Vulturis decidieron perdonar la vida de Nessie, en ese tiempo, ella hizo una familia, pero ahora, está enfrentando un nuevo reto en su vida, Jacob estará ahí para apoyarla. Jacob/Nessie


**Laurine  
Capítulo Único**

**Notas especiales antes de empezar:** Este fanfic se desarrolla después de Amanecer, muchos años después y está narrado bajo el punto de vista Jacob, una vez aclarado esto, espero que les guste.

La escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos me hacía recordar una y otra vez, lo que había acaecido en esta misma casa, hacía ya quince años, un hecho maravilloso pero a la vez extraño, que había ocasiado un sinfín de malentendidos para ellos -su familia- y un interminable número de sensaciones en mí, hacía 15 años que Renéesme Carlie Cullen había nacido, así como también había nacido yo de nuevo al conocerla, ella era la mujer de la que me había imprimado desde el primer momento en que había visto sus ojos color chocolate, la única mujer por la que mi mundo daba vueltas, y por la que daría la vida, por eso estaba igual preocupado, pero esta vez por motivos diferentes: Nessie estaba dando a luz y a un hijo mío.

Quizás estaba traumado por cómo había nacido ella, y porque, además, Carlisle no estaba seguro de qué clase de bebé podría nacer de una humana-vampiro y un hombre-lobo, pero ¿cómo demonios no iba a preocuparme por mi niña, por mi amiga, por mi confidente, por mi mujer si parecía que podía morir? ¿cómo me pedían todos que borrara la angustia de mi mente si no podía saber con certeza si ella estaría bien? ¡Era ilógico! Los Cullen pasaban a mi lado, con total tranquilidad, hablando entre ellos, ríendo, y hasta apostando si sería niño o niña. ¡A mi no me interesaba! ¡Sólo quería que Nessie estuviera bien! Pero no me permitían verla, mi alma se consumía lentamente en agonía, ayudada por los débiles suspiros que emitía Nessie algunas habitaciones más allá, donde Bella se desvivía por cuidarla en su labor de parto, o al menos, en las contracciones post-parto, que cada vez eran más frecuentes, y más dolorosas.

Me apreté con fuerza las sienes, tratando de buscar una manera de ayudarla y de convencerla, si se podía, de que abandonara la idea de darme un hijo si éso suponía un peligro para su vida, pero no la hallé, y quería gritar y destruír todo a mi paso si eso evitaba que ella sufriera, aunque fuera 'natural' como solía mencionarme la loca de la rubiecita, otra vez emocionada con la idea de los bebés. "Ahora sabes lo que yo sentía" oí decir a Edward, mientras se acercaba a mí, dedicándome una sonrisa que pretendía ser de comprensión. "Ella estará bien, es fuerte, es, después de todo, hija mía y de Bella" comentó orgulloso. "Eso es lo que me preocupa" dije en tono sarcástico sin pretender ofenderlo. "Estará bien" repitió él, y tras dirigirme una última mirada, desapareció tras la puerta que daba a su habitación.

"Renéesme" susurré, dejando que esta simple palabra inundara mi mente de recuerdos, para no pensar en lo que podría pasar.

Mi mente me llevó a uno de los mejores momentos que ella me había brindado, éste no había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, apenas había sido hacía 7 años, mientras ambos vagabamos en el bosque detrás de su casa, ese día, recuerdo muy bien que anocheció rápidamente, a ninguno de los dos nos había importado en absoluto, siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos y Bella confiaba en mí, así que habíamos seguido caminando sin saber exactamente a dónde nos dirigíamos, la luna llena iluminaba el camino frente a nosotros, y todo era hermoso alrededor, claro, no más hermoso que ella, tengo que admitir que le prestaba más atención a su oscura silueta en la oscuridad que a cualquier otra cosa, ya había dejado de crecer por lo que estaba en lo más alto de su belleza, sus ojos de color chocolate eran lo más impresionante que tenía, todavía me dejaban sin habla a veces, sumado a su delgada figura, ni muy voluptuosa ni muy plana, perfecta para mí y bajita, justo como su madre, en pleno auge de su juventud ya no podía dejar de fijarme en ella, Edward me había reprendido muchas veces, pero ella también podía notar que algo estaba cambiando, y que ahora esa relación de hermanos, que también era amistad se estaba convirtiendo en algo más.

Río con suavidad cuando tontamente tropecé con una raíz del suelo, realmente ella me dejaba absorto. "Renéesme" la llamé y ella acudió a mi llamado, sorprendiéndose de que no usara el apodo que se había ganado, se inclinó hacía mí, torciendo el gesto en una mueca de confusión, yo le sonreí a manera de tranquilizarla, lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros era normal, sólo tenía que planteárselo. Sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín cuando se acercó aun más a mí y algunos mechones de su rubio cabello cayeron al frente. "¿Qué pase, Jakie?" fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba demasiado que ella me llamara de esa manera, casi siempre que lo hacía solía darle lo que ella más deseaba, fuera bueno o malo. "Dímelo, por favor, Jakie" acentuó su sonrisa y su piel pálida brilló a la luz de la luna. "Te... te amo, Renéesme Carlie Cullen" solté de pronto, ella retrocedió un poco y un montón de lágrimas cristalinas resbalaron por sus mejillas, me levanté del suelo para consolarla ¿acaso no era esto... natural? ¿por qué lloraba entonces? A modo de contestar las preguntas que no había formulado, posó ambas manos sobre mi rostro y me besó, dejando que un sinfín de imágenes atravesaran mi mente, todas diciéndome lo mismo: Te Amo.

La imprimación ya no era nada aquí, aun cuando eso no existiera, era imposible que no me hubiera enamorado de ella, porque nos pertenecíamos.

"Así que así fue como pasó" inquirió una voz molesta, sacándome de mis preciosos recuerdos, era Edward. No me molesté siquiera en contestarle, pero noté un extraño calor en la habitación que decidí ignorar porque había algo que me preocupaba saber, aún. "¿Cómo está ella?" dije, sin ocultar el tono de súplica y molestia en la voz. "¿Por qué no puedo verla?" reclamé, dando un salto del sofá, donde no me había dado cuenta, se habían sentado todos los Cullen, acompañándome en la espera. "¡Soy su esposo!" la rubiecita rió con sorna, reprimí el impulso de matarla ahí mismo porque sabía que a Nessie no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que tía Rose muriera, y esperé a que Edward diera un veredicto.

"Está bien, no veo por qué no, acompáñame" le dediqué una mirada airada a Rosalie antes de salir de la sala, siguiendo a Edward hasta una de las habitaciones, donde Renéesme acostada sobre la cama, sudaba a mares y soportaba las contracciones. "Jakie" sonrió ella y mi mundo se vino abajo, me acerqué tan rápido como pude, y aparte a Bella sin ninguna consideración, la oí gruñir y también a Nessie riendo ante el arrebato de su madre, pero no me importó, ahora que estaba con ella, el mundo podía arder y yo no me daría cuenta. "¿Cómo te sientes, linda?" ante toda respuesta, ella colocó sus manos en mi rostro y afirmó que estaba bien, después tomó las mías y las dirigió a su abultado vientre, sonriéndome. Aun estando embarazada ella lucía hermosa, no como Bella, su rostro, sus ojos, todo mostraba una chispa de vida que me encantaba, no pude evitar besarla, todavía repitiéndole que la amaba, me miró a los ojos, tocó mi rostro y de pronto, una vez más, fui transportado al mundo de los recuerdos.

Reconocí la fecha que ella eligió porque fue la segunda vez en mi 'nueva vida' que me había sentido realmente nervioso. Nos encontrábamos en un hermoso prado, cubierto de flores y árboles, donde al centro había un lago, Nessie me había dicho que había descubierto este lugar gracias a su madre, y que ahora quería compartirlo conmigo. Sabía que ella intuía algo. Llevábamos tres años saliendo y cada día había más, no sabía cómo lo había adivinado, quizás no lo sabía, pero ese día iba a pedirle matrimonio. En sus recuerdos ella se mostraba sumamente nerviosa y expectante también, me había estado observando cautelosamente, advirtiendo esos mismos sentimientos que tenía ella en mí, pero canalizándolos en el hecho de que quizás podía dejarla. Negué con la cabeza, jamás te dejaré, le recordé y ella prosiguió con su recuerdo, pude ver mi rostro arrugándose de la concentración y mis manos temblar al buscar en mi pantalón el anillo de compromiso, su miedo se convirtió en desbordante alegría cuando le pedí matrimonio, le puse el anillo con vacilación, nos besamos y...

"Ejem" tosió Edward atrás de mí, no sabía si porque intuía lo que había pasado después o porque no era el momento más idóneo, el caso es que me molestó mucho que se entrometiera en todo esto, era privado. "Jake, no" me regañó Nessie acariciándome con la mirada durante una fracción de segundo, que después se transformó en una mirada de dolor. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Carlisle entró a la habitación como una exclamación, me apartó del camino y murmuró que Nessie estaba dando a luz, de una vez por todas.

Mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente, lo mejor era no estorbar, pero eso no significaba que me iba a salir de la habitación, permanecí ahí, inmóvil, mientras le pedía a mi niña que aguantara. No sabía qué iba a hacer sin ella, cómo iba a ser mi vida sin la luz que me brindaban sus ojos, sin las risas que acunaban mi sueño, sin sus suaves besos, sin su sonrisa de ángel... si a ella le pasaba algo ¡yo me moría con ella! "Por favor, Nessie, no me dejes... no me dejes" rezaba una y otra vez, tratando de controlarme de empujar a Carlisle de ahí y hacer yo mismo lo que fuera necesario para no ver más esa mueca de dolor en aquél rostro que tanto amaba.

A mí se me hicieron horas, pero mi angustia disminuía conforme pasaba el tiempo, era obvio que este bebé no era ningún peligro para Nessie como ella lo había sido para Bella, todo parecía sumamente normal, no había sangre por todos lados, ni el bebé había mordido a Nessie, su dolor acabó tan rápidamente que casi pensé en echarme a reír por haber pensado en que podía morir por algo así. "Te lo dije" comentó Edward cuando todo terminó y Carlisle se apartó para dejarme ver a mi niña y a mi hija.

Renéesme lloraba de la felicidad mientras sostenía a una pequeña bebé que parecía completamente normal, al menos, por ahora. Sus mechones rubios acariciaban la faz de la niña, yo me acerqué y las besé a ambas, mis dos grandes tesoros, casi pude echarme a llorar ahí, pero me aguanté porque los demás también querían ver a la bebé. Antes de levantarme para cederles espacio a los demás, y no sin antes recordarle a Nessie cuánto lo amaba ella me dijo el nombre que había escogido para nuestra niña.

"Laurine"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas especiales:** Laurine significa paz, el laurel de la paz, es el nick que yo uso en un foro, y como en Crepúsculo están de moda los nombres raros, pues decidí usar este, ahora, Laurine, la hija de Jake y Nessie, para quienes se preguntan, tiene el cabello negro y es blanca, con los ojos color chocolate, no se me ocurrió que podría ser, o cómo llamar a la mezcla que se crea entre dos personas con este tipo de genética, pero supondré que Laurine crece como su madre y presenta ciertos rasgos de ambos clanes -vampiros y hombres lobos-, fuera de esto, no necesito aclarar más, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien aceptada. Gracias por leer.


End file.
